Actuando en consecuencia
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Después de la lección aprendida en el futuro Hibari debe decidir que hacer con esa información. ¿Aceptará la futura relación que tendrá con Tsuna? ¿o hará lo posible para evitarla? Continuacion de Leccion del Futuro.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Tsuna no entendía lo que había pasado exactamente en los últimos minutos y sinceramente no le interesaba demasiado en descubrirlo. Lo único que tenia en mente era escapar. Huir de lo ocurrido.

El día había comenzado como un típico día de Dame-Tsuna. Fue levantado de forma espartana por Reborn, después se alisto lo más rápido posible para compensar el tiempo perdido y por ello desayunando apenas lo suficiente, antes de salir corriendo de su casa para reunirse con Gokudera y Yamamoto. El trío llego justo a tiempo para evitar un castigo de Hibari. Hablo con Emma antes de comenzar las clases y ambos fueron regañados por sus malas calificaciones.

Hasta ahí todo iba bien. Pero después del almuerzo un bicho le habrá picado a Lambo para que se le ocurriera aparecerse en la escuela y causar un nuevo desastre.

Desesperadamente intento detenerlo. Pero el niño vaca, siendo tan escurridizo como es, le complico al castaño su trabajo. En algún momento del caos provocado, Lambo se lastimo lo suficiente para empezar a llorar y querer usar una vez más la bazoka de los diez años. Lo siguiente que paso fue demasiado rápido como para reaccionar a tiempo.

Cuando Tsuna intento quitarle la bazuka, Lambo salió corriendo, al mismo tiempo Hibari aparecía al otro extremo del pasillo. Lambo hizo demostración de su torpeza tropezando con sus propios pies. Pero de alguna forma antes de soltar el arma, la activo y el disparo fue dirigido a Hibari. Para cuando los Vongolas se dieron cuenta tenían a Hibari del futuro frente a ellos. Quien rápidamente se hizo cargo de la situación como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Al terminar se lo llevó con él. Aunque eso lo tomo por sorpresa, no tuvo miedo. Por eso les pidió a sus guardianes no interferir.

Estando solos en la sala de recepción no supo como actuar. No se atrevía a preguntar el motivo de porque fue llevado ahí en primer lugar. Así que intento mantener un ambiente ameno y creyó por un momento haberlo hecho bien hasta que de repente fue atacado sin motivo, ni razón. Aunque sinceramente no estaba seguro si debía llamarlo ataque, pues no es exactamente al que está acostumbrado a recibir de Hibari. Incluso en ese momento le parece irreal lo que ocurrió. Hibari del futuro… ¡lo había besado! (¿Acaso será una nueva forma de tortura?) Lo había tomado con tanta sorpresa que no supo como reaccionar y aprovechando eso Hibari lo acorralo entre el sofá y él, profundizado el beso. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? Primero Shaman le roba su primer beso y ahora Hibari lo besaba como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. ¿Cuándo el mundo se volvió así de loco? Y para el colmo de males va y le hace algo que le hizo perder la cabeza con sensaciones que no había experimentado antes. Tanto que no fue del todo consciente de que los cinco minutos habían terminado y Hibari había regresado del futuro. Por una razón que no podía imaginar, ni que estaba seguro de querer conocer, el Hibari de su época también lo beso. Peor aún le había correspondido ¡y ni siquiera podía entender porque lo había hecho!

Tan pronto como el sentido común regreso a él huyo del lugar. Sin importarle ser mordido hasta la muerte por ello después. En este momento se sentía tan confundido y asustado que lo único que quería era correr. Huir.

Sin saber porque había terminado en el templo de Nanimori. Aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos. Donde habían observado los fuegos artificiales en el festival de verano. Donde decidió pelear por Reborn y los demás arcobelenos. Pero también es el lugar donde se encontrará la entrada del cuartel de Hibari en el futuro. No quería estar en un lugar donde le recordara Hibari, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para seguir corriendo. Estaba cansado

La única ventaja del lugar es que solitario, es raro ver a una persona ahí, incluso en algún festival. De esta forma no se tendría que preocupar por ser molestado. Se sentó en la cima de las escaleras, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos. No entendía lo que ocurrió y cualquier motivo que podía imaginar aun así parecía demasiado irreal. Quería olvidar. Borrar el pasado. A pesar de sus sentimientos parecía imposible. Su mente no dejaba de repasar en esos minutos, intentando darle algún sentido.

Pasó horas en aquel lugar. Dándole vueltas al asunto. Sin llegar a una conclusión. Sin lograr darle algún sentido. Paso horas en silencio, sólo con sus pensamientos, antes de aparición Gokudera y Yamamoto. Ellos, como varios de sus amigos, estaban buscándolo. Después del incidente de la bazuca les preocupo su ausencia e intentaron tranquilizarse con el pensamiento que estaba con el Guardián de la Niebla. Pero al terminar las clases y preguntar a Hibari sobre el paradero del castaño, esto solo les dijo que no tenía idea de donde pudiera estar. Después de regresar del futuro no lo había visto. No tenía ni idea de la razón de su huida.

−Si ese cabeza de pájaro le hizo algo solo díganos Juudaime −le aseguro Gokudera, siempre dispuesto a pelear por su amigo y jefe.

Tsuna solo negó, no quería problemas con su guardián. Además, por una razón desconocida le dolió saber que Hibari le es indiferente lo ocurrido. Entre las múltiples razones que cruzaron por su mente sobre lo ocurrido, pensó que podría tener algún interés amoroso hacia él. Esa opción fue la cual le produjo más emociones. Se sorprendió pensando ante tal pasibilidad, aunque no sabía si más porque lo que significaba o haberlo considerado en primer lugar. Después se horrorizo que pudiera ser real, luego dio una gran carcajada por considerar que, si Hibari se llegará en interesar en alguien, fuera precisamente él. Para finalmente deprimirse. No por el hecho de que Hibari no se pudiera interesar en él, sino en que nadie, en general, podría prestarle atención. Si no fuera por la mafia seguiría siendo simplemente Dame−Tsuna.

Reuniéndose una vez más con sus amigos, Tsuna le fue más fácil distraerse y olvidar lo sucedido. Entre las ocurrencias de ellos y las travesuras de los niños esperaba que lo ocurrido se convirtiera en un recuerdo sin importancia y al final pudiera actuar como si aquello nunca hubiera ocurrido. Tsuna haría lo posible para distraerse y poder olvidar lo ocurrido.

* * *

Finalmente público este fic, más tarde de lo que me hubiera gustado y había dicho.

Siendo la continuación de Lección del futuro en el prólogo me enfoque al punto de vista de Tsuna de lo ocurrido, aunque no explico nada de lo que paso Hibari durante esos minutos, si de pura casualidad alguien no ha leido ese oneshot se los recomiendo, aunque en algun momento se enteraran, pero no sera lo mismo.

Este fic lo actualizare cada mes, lo siento, pero tengo otros proyectos por escribir y aunque tengo ya los primeros 6 capitulos, espero que para Junio haber terminado el fic, si no lo logro en algun momento tendre que ponerlo en hiatus porque despues de eso se me complicara encontrar tiempo. Si tienen suerte podre publicar mensualmente sin interumciones.

En fin, espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto y me dejen algun review.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Durante los siguientes días Tsuna intento encontrarse lo menos posible con Hibari. Ver al moreno lo hacía que recordara lo ocurrido, cosa que obviamente no quería. Aunque Hibari noto esto, no le dio importancia. Después de todo es como era en un principio, antes de la llegada de Reborn. Además, le aseguraba estar alejado de los herbívoros que querían unirlo a su manada.

Esta situación cambio el día en que se encontraron por primera vez en días frente a frente, un encuentro casual, pero empezó a mover las cosas.

Hibari se encontraba realizando sus rondas, al girar en un pasillo casi choco con Tsuna, quien se encontraba en compañía de Emma. El par dame se asustó al verlo y salieron corriendo mientras gritaban una disculpa. Hasta ahí todo lo normal. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, el Prefecto pudo ver de cerca la cara de Tsuna antes de alejarse de él. En su rostro, además del miedo reflejado en sus ojos, distinguió vergüenza en su mirada y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Notar esto lo llevo a preguntarse del motivo para esa reacción. Tardo más de lo esperado en encontrar la respuesta. Al menos si tomas en cuenta que ese beso fue su primer beso. Pero a diferencia de los herbívoros no le daba importancia a dicho evento. Además veía su importancia. Solo lo había hecho por curiosidad, por saber porque su yo del futuro lo hizo en primer lugar. Un intento de comprender porque, aunque lo eligiera como compañero, tenían esa clase de actividades. Después de todo, la única razón para aparearse es para tener crías y ellos no las podían tener de forma tradicional. Entonces ¿por qué? Lo que sintió en ese beso fue una extraña sensación, una que no le interesaba particularmente en repetir, pero tampoco se negaría a realizar si tuviera la oportunidad. Tal vez fuera para mostrar que el castaño es de su propiedad. Un buen ejemplo de eso es la marca roja en su cuello. Por el lugar donde fue hecho, así como su tamaño es difícil imaginar que se trata de un golpe. Esa le parece la razón más razonable.

Después de ese encuentro reflexiono sobre el asunto, cosa que no había hecho. Realmente no le interesaba tomar al castaño como compañero, aunque podía darse una idea del motivo de porque su yo del futuro lo hizo. A diferencia del suyo, el Décimo Vongola es alguien poderoso, seguro de si mismo y valiente. Un carnívoro. El joven es un débil herbívoro que a veces se cree carnívoro. Su único punto bueno fue esa apariencia que lo hacía parecer un pequeño y lindo animalito. La cual seguramente conservaría en el futuro para que su futuro yo quisiera mostrársela. La razón para ello es más fácil de conocer. Su egoísmo. La oportunidad de tener algo suyo de forma exclusiva. Pero a pesar de saber todo eso, seguía sin tener interés en reclamar al castaño para si. Por eso lo dejo pasar. Hasta ahora.

Le sorprendía que el herbívoro si le haya tomado importancia. Se preguntó si había algo más para esa actitud. Pues un insignificante beso no debería alterarlo tanto. Además es tan tonto como para darse cuenta de su verdadero significado. Lo más conveniente es averiguarlo de forma directa.

Al terminar las clases, Hibari vio al castaño marcharse solo por primera vez en días. Aprovechando esa extraña oportunidad fue tras él. No le fue difícil tomarlo por sorpresa. Tampoco acorralarlo contra la pared. Tan fácil que te hacia dudar una vez más si fue él quien hizo todas esas cosas increíbles, si realmente es tan poderoso como incluso desafiar a oponentes con el poder de destruir una ciudad.

−¡Hibari-san! −grito Tsuna al reconocer a su agresor. No podía imaginar que hizo para hacerlo enojar y para colmo, hacer que fuera a buscarlo. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho no le importaba demasiado como para ignorar su actual cercanía, recordándole lo ocurrido días atrás, una vez más.

En los últimos días hacía lo posible por ignorar lo ocurrido, mantenerse ocupado para olvidar. Pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo acompañado de alguien. Incluso soportaba a Lambo con ese propósito. También hacía lo posible por verlo, por eso cada vez que se lo encontraba o podría acercarse se daba media vuelta y se alejaba lo más posible. Incluso llegaba a tiempo a clases para evitar toparse con Hibari en la entrada. Hacia lo posible para pasar más desapercibido de lo normal. Y la primera vez en toda esa semana que se encuentra solo le pasa esto. Rayos. Realmente tiene mala suerte. Cierra los ojos esperando la golpiza que seguramente Hibari le dará, se encoge un poco como si así pudiera desaparecer, y sin poder evitarlo un fuerte sonrojo invade su rostro por los recuerdos de aquel día. Es sorprendente como pueden cambiar las cosas en tan solo cinco minutos.

Hibari mira interesado la reacción del castaño. Es la primera vez que actúa de esa forma aunque también es la primera vez que lo acorrala de esa manera.

Al no pasar nada Tsuna levanta la mirada tímidamente, ve a Hibari mirándolo atentamente y eso lo pone más nervioso, piensa en correr, pero antes de lograrlo el moreno se lo impide, forcejean un poco, logrando abrir más la camisa de Tsuna, cuando Hibari logra retenerlo nuevamente ve el chupetón que le dejo su futuro yo al castaño, aunque ahora no tenía un tono rojo, sino ahora mostraba un color amarillento, el cual apenas se distinguía en su piel.

Al verla Hibari se molestó. Esa es una marca de propiedad y que otro, aunque fuera una versión de si mismo, tocará lo que es su suyo, aunque hasta ese momento no había tenido ese sentimiento de posesibilidad, lo irritaba. Debía asegurarse que el castaño era de su propiedad. Se inclinó sobre Tsuna, quien, desesperado, intento librarse del agarre de Hibari. Pero lo único que logró fue que lo afirmará más y obligarlo a exponer su cuello. Fue en ese momento cuando Tsuna finalmente supo la razón de todo esto.

Noto el chupetón hasta que se fue a bañar, al pasar por el espejo del baño se dio cuenta lo que había hecho Hibari del futuro. Una vez más las dudas lo asaltaron. pero ninguna explicación parecía razonable y cada nueva idea parecía más loca que la anterior. Ahora ¿qué rayos podría significar que Hibari la volviera hacer?

Gimió de dolor al sentir los dientes sobre su piel con demasiada fuerza, estaba seguro que con un poco más y le hubiera sacado sangre, no entendía el porque, pero el del futuro lo había hecho de forma diferente. Tal vez fuera la experiencia. Porque solo hasta el final sintió algo de lo que experimento la primera vez, sin esa extraña sensación no hubo nada que lo distrajera del dolor y del miedo.

Hibari lo miro al estar seguro que había puesto su propia marca sobre el castaño. Cuyos ojos brillaban por las lágrimas acumuladas, luciendo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, con los labios entreabiertos ligeramente y temblando de miedo. Una linda imagen, pero prefería la que vio una semana atrás.

Le agradaba ese tipo de poder sobre el menor.

Sin dirigirle una palabra se marchó.

Tsuna se dejó caer, deslizándose lentamente por la pared donde estuvo apoyado todo el tiempo. Solo hasta ese momento dejo libres sus lágrimas acumuladas. Se sentía tan atemorizado y confundido. Temiendo por la respuesta de lo que pasaría en el futuro.

* * *

¿Alguien cree que es corto? Bueno son los únicos, pero así salió.

¿Y que les parece? No se ustedes, pero no creo que Hibari de pronto declare amor eterno a Tsuna por lo que sabe, pero a pesar de ello no creo que quiera compartir algo que cree suyo. Aunque ellos no tiene la historia que sus contrapartes tienen y mucho menos los sentimientos. Aunque lo siento por Tsuna por todo lo que lo haré pasar. ¿Adverti que esto podría tener angustia?

Espero que me dejen un review y nos vemos el próximo mes.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Pasaron varias semanas desde el accidente de Hibari con la Bazuka de los 10 años y todo parecia volver a la normalidad. Pero no para Tsuna. A pesar de sus intentos por ignorar al moreno, no encontrarselo, ni siquiera por error, eran frustados, pues este siempre encontraba la forma de acorrarlo y ponerle un nuevo chupetón. Algo que el castaño no se había dado cuenta de esto es que Hibari aparecia ponerlo uno nuevo cuando el anterior empezaba a desaparecer. Tsuna nunca podrá imaginar que lo hacía para que siempre tuviera una marca suya, a él solo le interesaba encontrar una forma de mantenerlos ocultos, nadie aparte de ellos dos sabía de ellos y quería que siguiera de esa forma. Intento todo lo que se le ocurrio.

Primero intento lo más simple, abotonarse la camisa correctamente, pero esto provoco preguntas en sus amigos por este pequeño cambio y desistio por ello. Después intento usar una bufanda, pero termino acalorrado y desistio con esta idea. Más tarde pensó en usar el maquillaje de su madre. Aquella mañana se lo paso en el baño mientras todos desayunaban para lograr aplicar el maquillaje de forma correcta. En un principio creyó que sería fácil, pero para ocultar los dos chupetones que tenía le costo mucho, pero al terminar se sintio alivido. Tal vez también se le facilito pues solo tenía dos, uno que ya esta desapareciendo y el otro estaba perdiendo el tono rojo que lo hacía resaltar en su piel blanca. Logrando esto, por primera vez en días se sintio tranquilo y bajo la guardia desde que empezó el acoso de Hibari. Por eso lo sorprendio tanto cuando fue acorralado nuevamente por el prefecto.

Tsuna había salido al baño, o al menos esa es la excusa que dio para salir del salón. Mientras camina fue cuando fue asaltado. De pronto su espalda golpeaba contra la pared, un cuerpo bloqueando cualquier intento de escape, una mano jalando sus cabellos obligando a exponer su cuello y otra aflojando más su corbata y desabotonando su camisa, dejando expuesto no solo su cuello, si no también parte de su pecho.

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunto en un susurro Hibari, haciendo que Tsuna temblará de miedo

El moreno se encontraba molesto porque el castaño había logrado encontrado una forma para ocultar su marca de propiedad. No le importaba si su ropa la ocultaba, pues con quitarla bastaba para que cualquiera puediera verla. Más con el maquillaje la historia es distinta. Para colmo, había logrado realizar un buen trabajo

-Ma-maquillaje -contesto asustado por la furia que veía en los ojos del mayor y más, porque no tenía ni idea de la razón por la cual es el motivo, estaba seguro que no había hecho nada que pudiera molestarlo.

Hibari quito todo el maquillaje con demasiada fuerza, dejandole roja la piel, al estar seguro que había eliminado toda, le volvio hacer un nuevo chupetón, pero esta vez con toda la intensión de hacerle daño. Hizo oídos sordos a los quejidos y sollozos de Tsuna.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo -le ordeno antes de marcharse

Después de eso no volvio a usar maquillaje. Ahora solo mantenía un botón desabrochado en lugar de los dos habituales y la corbata un poco mas ajustada. Sorprendentemente esos pequeños cambios lograron ocultar el chupetón sin que nadie sospechara.

Pero lograr esto ya no calmaba a Tsuna. Tras lo ocurrido, siempre se mantenía alerta, nervioso e intranquilo. Aunque intentaba no mostrarlo para no preocupar a sus amigos. Más con todo ese stress acumulado le iba afectando poco a poco. Volviéndolo mas torpe de lo normal. Haciendo que sus reacciones sean más lentas. También que tuviera problemas para concentrarse, más de lo normal.

Aunque la gran mayoría no fue capaz de darse cuenta de esos cambios. Los amigos de Tsuna si. Solo una vez le preguntaron si pasaba algo que lo preocupaba. Obviamente Tsuna les aseguro con una sonrisa que no pasaba. Ellos ya no insistieron. No porque le creyeran. Sino porque fuera lo que fuera que pasara no les diría. Les dolió que el castaño no tuviera la confianza para confiarle por lo que pasaba, pero cuando les confiara la verdad ellos estarían a su lado y lo apoyarían.

.

Ahora Tsuna regresaba a casa solo. Por alguna u otra razón todos terminaron teniendo algo que hacer. Les supo mal dejarlo solo, pero Tsuna les aseguro que no había problema porque tenia tanto sueño que lo único que quería era llegar pronto a casa y poder dormir.

Dio un fuerte bostezo antes de chocar contra alguien. Por el golpe Tsuna dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras se disculpaba.

−Pero si es Dame-Tsuna −dijo uno de los chicos frente suyo. Son cuatro, todos mucho más altos que él, robustos y con mala cara. Tsuna tenía la mala suerte de encontrarse con los bravucones de la escuela.

−Hiieee −grito antes de intentar huir pero fue atrapado inmediatamente

−Ahora es nuestra oportunidad de vengarnos de todo lo que nos han hecho tus guarda espaldas –dijo uno antes de darle un puñetazo que lo tiro

El resto se río y formaron un circulo a su alrededor. Rodeado como se encontraba no tenía muchas opciones para escapar, por eso prefirió cubrirse lo mejor posible y esperar que se cansaran rápidamente. Una de las patadas que recibió logro que la cadena con sus anillos saliera de debajo de su camisa.

−Miren esto -dijo el quien parecia el líder de ellos, rompiendo la cadena

−Natsu −susurro al ver que tomaron sus anillos

−Son muy chulos para que los tenga un dame

−Son míos −dijo mientras intentaba levantarse

−Eran. Ahora son nuestros −río tomando el anillo de Natsu y otro de sus amigos agarraba el Anillo Vongola

−Dénmelos −grito antes de abalanzarse a ellos para recuperar sus anillos.

Tomándolos por sorpresa logro recuperar el Anillo Vongola, pero inmediatamente se recuperaron y Tsuna fue golpeado otra vez. Mas esta vez el castaño se levantó rápidamente. Fue golpeado y pateado, pero no se rindió hasta recuperar el anillo de Natsu. Después de eso no le importo lo que le hicieran. Los adolescentes estaban molestos por su acto de valentía, de haberse revelado contra ellos. Pero antes de darle una golpiza que lo mandaría al hospital una buena temporada. Sintieron el instinto asesino de la persona que menos quieres enojar.

−Por perturbar la paz. Los morderé hasta la muerte.

Los chicos intentaron huir, pero fue inútil, Hibari termino con ellos en un santiamén.

Tsuna no se había enterado de lo sucedido. Seguía en el suelo hecho bolita sujetando fuertemente los anillos contra su pecho. Hasta ese entonces Hibari se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se acercó al castaño para darle una patada y de esta forma girarlo, logrando ver su rostro.

−Herbívoro −lo llamó cuando este seguía sin moverse

−Hibari-san −susurro entreviendo los ojos para verlo, después de eso se desmayo

El moreno bufo antes de cargarlo como vil costal de papas, por suerte, a pesar de estar inconsciente Tsuna seguía aferrado a los anillos pues Kyoya no se había fijado que los tenía entre sus manos.

Al llegar a la casa de los Sawada, donde se escuchaba el ruido habitual, Hibari salto para entrar por la ventana del castaño. Lo dejo caer en su cama, Tsuna se quejó un poco pero siguió sin despertar. Hibari se quedó mirando decidiendo que hacer. El castaño está en un estado deplorable. Al día siguiente no podría ir a la escuela por su condición. Varios moretones se empezaban a formar. Tenía algo de sangre. Aunque no parecía que tuviera heridas muy serias.

−Bebé −susurro al sentir la presencia de Reborn.

El ex-arcobeleno había cambiado en los últimos meses, después de romper la maldición sobre ellos. Había crecido bastante, aunque seguía pareciendo un infante. Un día Nana comento que a su edad lo niños crecen muy rápido al parecer de la misma edad que Lambo e Ipin.

−Gracias por traerlo a casa −le dijo saltando a la cama, reviso sus manos donde aún tenía los anillos con él −al menos supo proteger los anillos, pero sigue siendo un Dame −agregó dándole una patada a las costillas, Tsuna se quejó pero siguió sin despertarse

Hibari al ver que ya no tenia nada que hacer se dirigió a la ventana, estando sobre el marco escuchó a Reborn

−Estás haciendo bien tu trabajo de guardián

−No te hagas ideas equivocadas −le aseguro antes de saltar

Al quedar soló, el arcobeleno reviso el cuello de su estudiante. Ahí, a pesar de los moretones que le provocaron, se distinguía la marca de Hibari. Había visto lo ocurrido en el salón del Comité Disciplinario. Al igual de Tsuna no sabia lo que significaba la actitud de la Nube. Al no poder obtener información se sentía perdido. Lo había dejado hacer lo que quisiera, esperando descubrir algo, pero por el momento no había logrado nada. Como realmente no parecía estar provocandole nada malo al Cielo, seguiría sin intervenir y esperando la oportunidad para descubrir algo nuevo.

Al día siguiente Reborn regaño a todos por dejar solo a Tsuna, sin darles la oportunidad para defenderse. En la tarde todos fueron a verlo y disculparse. Pero el chico insistió que no debían preocuparse. No había pasado nada grave, ha estado en peores condiciones y solo necesitaba descansar. Al día siguiente podría regresar a clases. Pero aunque no quisieran admitirlo las palabras del castaño no fueron suficientes para aliviar la culpa que sintieron.

Reborn sonrío satisfecho. Ellos debían aprender que Tsuna podría ponerse en peligro en cualquier momento, incluso cuando había calma. Esa tranquilidad podía convertirse en "La Calma Antes de la Tormenta". Tuvieron suerte de aprender esa lección en una situación donde el peligro no fue muy alto.

* * *

Me gusta este capitulo por la escena con los anillos, aunque por desgracia no soy muy buena describiendo escenas de peleas y siento que no quedo tan bien. Pero al menos se muestra lo que quiero, que Tsuna esta dispuesto a pelear por lo que realmente le importa :3

Bueno pero en general ¿qué les parece el capitulo? Vamos avanzando lentamente en la historia, pero avanzando.

Nos vemos en el siguiente mes con el nuevo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Todo comenzó cuando Reborn recibió una carta del Noveno, dos semanas antes del cumpleaños de Tsuna, donde le informaba de sus intenciones de realizar una fiesta de cumpleaños para el Décimo. Al estilo Vongola obviamente. Esto ocurrió durante la mañana, mientras Tsuna se encontraba en la escuela. Al medio día recibió una llamada de Uni, quien le pedía reunirse con ella lo mas pronto posible.

Una hora mas tarde se encontraban en un cuarto privado de un lujoso restaurante. Hablaron de cosas sin gran importancia mientras comían. Disfrutando de la comida y su compañía. Solo al terminar se dedicaron al asunto por el cual se habían reunido con tanta urgencia. Se quedaron solos tras la marcha de la camarera, luego de dejar a Uni un helado y a Reborn un café.

−¿Que ocurre Uni?

−He tenido una visión −Reborn solo asiente −es sobre Tsunayoshi, alguien intentara matarlo

−¿Tienes una idea de quienes puedan ser?

−No

−¿Cuales son sus probabilidades?

−Muy pocas

−Parece que nuestra calma ha terminado −comentó con una sonrisa irónica

Uni asintió con tristeza. Le gusta la paz, y le entristecía que para la Décima Generación Vongola estará llegará a su fin. Pero sabía que con esto las cosas empezaran a moverse y ya no habrá marcha atrás. Para bien o para mal.

Durante la tarde, cuando Nana salió con los niños de compras, dejando a Tsuna y Reborn solos, fue el momento que el hitman le informo a su estudiante la visión de Uni y el plan del Noveno. También su plan de organizar a los guardianes para su proyección.

Al día siguiente, durante el receso, la Décima Generación de los Vongola y de Shimon, se reunieron en la azotea de la escuela. Ahí el ex-arcobeleno les informo de las últimas noticias. Todos los presentes acordaron proteger al castaño. A pesar de sus protestas de no necesitar todo eso. Aunque claro, nadie lo escucho, o más bien, simplemente lo ignoraron.

Hibari se marcho tan pronto como empezaron a organizarse. Solo el Hitman se dio cuenta de la marcha del moreno. Más no hizo nada para retenerlo, después de todo, es la Nube quien actúa independiente.

Esa noche Hibari entro al cuarto de Tsuna. Haciendo que bufara ante la supuesta protección que le brindaban. Pues ni siquiera habían notado su presencia. Aunque los breves segundos que sintió el aura asesina del niño mostraba que, al menos, había alguien realmente confiable. Por lo que sabía cada día alguien pasaría junto con el castaño para protegerlo. Pero mientras ellos jugaban a los guardaespaldas. Él se encargaría de buscar a quienes quieren perturbar la paz de Nanimori. A quien se atrevía a poner en riesgo a uno de los alumnos de su amada escuela. Pero como estaría ocupado y Tsuna con los herbívoros debía dejarle marcado para que supieran que es suyo.

Como un verdadero vampiro ataco a su víctima en la oscuridad de la noche.

Solo hasta que el día llego nuevamente y viéndose al espejo Tsuna pudo imaginar lo que ocurrió mientras dormía pacíficamente. Darse cuenta de una nueva marca solo hizo que se asustara, más de lo que lo hacia el saber que una vez más su vida se encontraba en peligro. Saber que Hibari, pues nadie mas podría hacerlo, le hizo algo cuando se creía seguro y ni siquiera se dio por enterado. Paso varios minutos en el baño temblando por la expectativa. Solo el llamado de su madre lo hizo reaccionar, aunque el miedo se quedo instaurado en su corazón.

Las siguientes semanas Tsuna se la paso con sus amigos. Pero para su desgracia tambien paso mucho tiempo en la escuela. Al estar Hibari ahí, contarían con su apoyo si algo se presentaba. Por eso los chicos organizaron sus turnos de forma que podrían para pasar el mayor tiempo posible en la escuela. Tsuna acompañando a sus amigos a sus clubes, haciendo tareas en el salón de clases. Esto último se debe a que fueron echados de la biblioteca de la escuela. Pero lo bueno de eso fue descubrir que Chrone es capaz de poner algo de conocimiento en las cabezas huecas de Tsuna y Emma.

Pero pasar de todo ello, aunque siempre estuvo acompañado, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. No por el atentado contra su vida. Lo que temía era la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento apareciera Hibari y le hiciera algo. El no saber los motivos del mayor para su actuar lo ponía así.

El cumpleaños de Tsuna llego sin problemas, más nadie bajo la guardia por ello, pues tenían la sospecha que atacarían en algún momento del día. Tenían varios planes para asegurar la seguridad del Décimo Vongola.

En el momento de partir a la fiesta, llegaron varios autos a la casa de los Sawada, para llevarlos al lugar donde se llevaría la fiesta. En el primer auto se fueron Mamá y los niños. Aunque la situación lo ponía nervioso, Tsuna se encontraba tranquilo sobre la seguridad de ellos. Pues Bianchi y Reborn los protegerían.

En los siguientes se fueron el resto. El actual plan consistía en dispersar la atencion del enemigo en varios puntos. Sin que pudiera adivinar en que auto viaja realmente el Décimo Vongola. Cuando le informaron del plan a Tsuna no le gusto. Aunque realmente no hubiera riesgos, no quería poner en peligro a sus amigos, pero al final terminó cediendo. Los autos se marcharon al mismo tiempo, cada uno con una ruta distinta, pero con el mismo destino.

Tsuna no se fijaba en el trayecto. Viajaba solo, aparte del chofer, y sólo podía pensar en sus amigos. Al detenerse en la luz roja, en medio del centro de Nanimori, nada parecía extraño. Un típico día en Nanimori, niños jugando, madres haciendo la compra, jóvenes y parejas divirtiéndose.

Nada por pasaba como para creer que algo pasaría, más la Híper Intuición de Tsuna vio peligro.

Segundos después una explosión ocurría. Afectando dos manzanas a la redonda. Solo unos pocos afortunados lograron sobrevivir, pero tan mal heridos que bien les hubiera ido mejor morir junto al resto.

Pasaron varios minutos para que la ayuda empezara a llegar. Los civiles se habían alejado temerosos de que volviera a repetirse la explosión, pues no tenían idea de ni la menor idea de porque había ocurrido la primera, prefirieron ser precavidos.

Mas tarde tambien las fuerzas de Vongola aparecieron. Hibari habia recivido informacion de quienes atentaban contra el castaño, y que tenian un agente dentro de la familia, siendo este el chofer de Tsuna. Por desgracia la información no llego a tiempo y la explosión había ocurrido. Al enterrarse de esta salieron en busca de adolescente. El primero en llegar fue Hibari en su moto, paso varios minutos buscando a Tsuna. Al final lo encontró bajo algunos escombros, apenas con vida. Siendo localizado, los médicos de Vongola no tardaron en empezar a atenderlo.

Pasaron varias horas en ser estabilizado. Donde sus cercanos estaban preocupados, esperando por buenas noticias sobre la salud del castaño.

Cuando se les informo que ya se encontraba estable Hibari decidió marcharse. Pero durante el trayecto se topo con una reunión que el resto desconocía.

El Noveno, Iemitsu y Reborn se reunieron para hablar sobre el futuro de Vongola. Preocupados porque Tsuna había estado en peligro de muerte en tan poco tiempo y tan solo siendo el futuro sucesor. Cuando finalmente tomará su lugar como el Décimo Vongola las amenazas de muerte y los intentos de asesinatos aumentarían. No creían que el joven Vongola llegará a morir con facilidad, pero siendo el último con sangre de los Vongola la necesidad de seguir la línea de sangre era más preocupante. Pensaban en las posibilidad de casar lo más pronto posible al castaño y tener pronto a su heredero.

Llegando a este punto de la discusión Hibari ya no pudo quedarse sin intervenir.

−No lo permitiré −dijo entrando en la habitación

−¿Por qué? −preguntó el Noveno tranquilamente, aunque su mirada seria no mostrara eso

−Porque es mío −contestó con simpleza la Nube

−¿De que hablas? −pregunto Iemetsu empezando a molestarse

−Tsunayoshi Sawada es mío, no les permitiré entregarlo a una herbívora.

−Aunque les permitamos conservar su relación. La razón de esta discusión es que mi nieto traiga un heredero a la familia. Aún es necesario que Tsuna se case con una mujer.

Hibari fruncio el ceño por esto. Disgustado de que no entendieran algo tan simple. Entonces se acordó de lo que aprendió en el futuro. Eso podría ayudarlo para esto. Aunque no le importará si llegaba a ocurrir.

−¿Si logro que tengan su heredero, nos dejaran en paz?

−Puff y como planeas hacer eso −se burlo el rubio

Hibari no se inmuto, sólo le sonrió con arrogancia, mostrando que ÉL sabia algo que el resto desconocía.

−Deberíamos dejarlo que lo intente −declaró Reborn sorprendiendo a los presentes, ocultando sus ojos al resto con su sombrero. −Aunque al final será Dame-Tsuna quien decida. Dejemos que sea él quien decida quien sera su pareja, si no decide en el tiempo que elijamos, nosotros decidiremos sobre su futuro −contesto con simpleza. Y tras meditarlo un poco los mayores aceptaron. Después de todo, es posible que hubieran acordado eso si no hubieran sido interrumpidos.

Hibari también acepto. Sin ver alguna razón para que se preocupara. Después de todo ya había reclamado al castaño como suyo, solo debía asegurarse que el resto también lo entendiera.

Se marcho en busca de la habitación del joven Vongola, para cuando llego, el doctor ya se había encargado de alejar al resto de los guardianes y cualquier otro que pudiera molestar al adolescente, alegando lo que más necesita es descansar. Con nadie en los alrededores y tras asegurarse que nadie intentara entrar, se adentró a la habitación.

Hibari lo vio acostado en medio de una cama de gran tamaño, haciendo parecer que es más pequeño de lo que es. Tenia en su brazo la intravenosa que le aplicaba suero. Le habían repuesto ya la sangre perdida, pero aun necesitaba darle medicamentos de esa forma. Ya no tenia heridas exteriores, aunque las internas tardarían mas en curarse. Esto es porque las llamas del sol solo podían acelerar el proceso, pero si curaban las heridas internas sin los medicamentos necesarios en lugar de ayudarlo solo lo empeorarían.

Se quedo sentó a su lado, viéndolo descansar. En medio de la enorme cama parecía tan pequeño e inocente. Aunque eso se perdería cuando se adentrara mas al mundo que estaba siendo forzado a entrar. Había cambiado mucho con solo tocar su superficie.

Le acaricio la cabeza un poco logrando que soltara un suspiro. Al apartar la mano Tsuna movió la cabeza buscando su mano, buscando mas caricias. Eso hizo reír a Hibari al compararlo con un gato mimoso.

Pasaron un par de horas. Antes de que el castaño despertara.

Tsuna miro confuso a su alrededor, no recordaba como llego ahí, o donde se encontraba. Pero ya que no parecía estar en peligro no se preocupo demasiado. Hasta que distinguió la figura de conocida a su lado.

−¿Hibari-san? −preguntó extrañado, la Nube es la última persona que esperaba ver al despertar

−El bebé, el viejo y tu viejo decidieron que debes dar un heredero a Vongola -le informo cuando lo vio consciente

−¿Que? –logró decir apenas dándose a escuchar, demasiado choqueado para realmente reaccionar

−Pero no permitiré que te entreguen algo mío a una débil herbívora −siguió acercándose al castaño, quien apenas si atino intentar alejarse del mayor −eres mío −declaró antes de robarle un beso al menor

Creo que sobra decir que Tsuna se desmayo poco después.

* * *

Primero perdonen la tardanza, cuando me di cuenta ya era Mayo y yo sin abrir el archivo.

Espero les guste el capitulo, a mi me encanta, pues empieza la drama. Aunque lo que pasa aquí por el cumpleaños no es tan desarrollado. Aquí, lo que más me interesa explicar son las consecuencias de esto para el futuro de Tsuna. Teniendo el primer cambio importante respecto al futuro que vio Hibari :3

Espero les guste el capitulo y me dejen un lindo comentario.

Con respecto al siguiente, espero que esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizarlo. Aunque no prometo nada, pues empezaré con exámenes en ese entonces.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-Ciasso –saludo Reborn cuando Tsuna despertó tras su desmayo por la noticia que le dio Kyoya

-Jejeje –rio nervioso al recordar lo ocurrido antes de perder el conocimiento nuevamente y en un intento de negarlo se convenció a si mismo que se trato de un sueño, no, de una pesadilla

-¿De qué te ríes Dame-Tsuna? –pregunto el bebé dándole una patada

-Es que tuve un sueño muy raro, donde Hibari-san me decía que habían decido que debo casarme y… -movió la mano con desesperación como si con ello pudiera deshacer lo ocurrido –es demasiado raro para que sea posible –rio nerviosamente otra vez desesperado por creerse su propia mentira

-No fue un sueño –declaro Reborn, ocultando sus ojos con la foronda de su sombrero, dándose cuenta de lo no dicho por el adolescente –como Decimo Vongola, y últimas personas con la sangre Vongola, uno de tus deberes es dar un heredero a la Familia. Entendemos que aún eres joven para cumplirlo, pero no para empezar a pensar en tu futura esposa. Teníamos planeado dejarte la elección. Aunque si llegabas a la mayoría de edad sin hacerlo, nosotros tomaríamos esa decisión por ti. Sorpresivamente, Hibari interfirió, declarando que son pareja y no permitiría esto. Es obvio que no teníamos pensado dejarlos seguir con su relación, sin embargo, nos informo que tiene el conocimiento sobre un método para cumplir con tu deber y ustedes seguir juntos. Por ello los dejaremos, aunque no sabemos cual es ese medio, pero si tienen problemas, nosotros intervendremos, al igual si su unión no sea beneficiosa para la familia.

El exarcobeleno salto para dirigirse a la puerta, dejando a un Tsuna con los ojos abiertos, aún intentando procesar lo que estaba pasando. Antes de salir le dijo:

-Pero, al final, lo que ocurra será decisión tuya

.

En los siguientes días, Tsuna permaneció en la mansión, pues no quisieron moverlo por seguridad, ahí recibió breves visitas de sus amigos, más que nada porque el Doctor no les permitió molestarlo demasiado para su pronta recuperación. Tardo un par de días en recobrarse, pero quedo en observación durante otro par de días, antes de permitirle regresar a casa. Pidiéndole que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo por una semana. Recordándole a Reborn que esa indicación incluía no hacer entrenamientos. El Hitman se quejó haciendo un puchero.

.

Durante esos días, mientras estuvo solo, reflexiono mucho sobre lo que debía hacer sobre lo dicho por Reborn y Hibari.

Pensar en su Guardián de la Nube lo ponía nervioso y confuso. No podía ni imaginar en cuales podrían ser sus intenciones o que quería lograr. Después de todo, Hibari seguía siendo agresivo con él y, sin tomar en cuenta que regularmente lo acorralaba para ponerle un chupetón o los escasos besos recibidos, su actitud con él no había cambiado nada.

Presentía que lo que vio durante el accidente cuando la bazoka lo alcanzo debía tener alguna relación con ese pequeño cambio de actitud, más no podía siquiera imaginar cual es el motivo.

El regreso a clases lo ponía nervioso, pues, aunque el moreno no había vuelto a visitarlo mientras estuvo recuperándose, no podía olvidar su declaración. Además no tenia ni idea de cuales podrían ser los planes de Hibari o que podría lograr con todo eso. Pero definitivamente no permitiría que ocurriera. Sea cual sea el plan de su Guardián, no podría ser algo bueno. De eso estaba convencido el castaño.

Con ello en mente, y sin ninguna otra verdadera opción, se decidió por confesarse nuevamente con Kyoko.

Pasado el shock por la noticia, y pensar en las pocas opciones que le dejaban. Elegir a Kyoko, permitir que le eligan a una desconocida, o peor aún, dejar que Hibari lograra su objetivo. Es fácil tomar una decisión con esa clase de incentivo.

A pesar que, durante ese tiempo en casa, vio a Kyoko, nunca pudo tener un momento a solas con ella. Esperaba que ahora le dejaban ir más allá del baño por su cuenta pudiera obtener una oportunidad.

.

El dia el cual regresaría Tsuna a clases, al salir de casa, se encontró con la gran mayoría de sus amigos esperándolo para ir juntos a la escuela. Todos aún preocupados por su salud, algo que realmente alegraba al castaño. Después de estar tanto tiempo solo, ver que tiene personas que sinceramente se preocupan por él es algo reconfortante. Es tal su alegría que debio limpiarse las lágrimas antes de reunirse con ellos con una sonrisa.

Antes de comenzar las clases Tsuna le pidió a Kyoko hablar a solas, durante el descanso, pues tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Ella acepto con una sonrisa.

Durante el primer descanso ambos fueron al patio. La chica siguió al castaño con curiosidad y con una pequeña sonrisa ante el evidente nerviosismo de Tsuna.

−Yo.. etto… Ky-kyo-oko… ¡AHH! –grito, interrumpiendo su intento de confesión cuando una cubeta de agua le cayó encima.

−¿Había alguien ahí? –pregunto el chico causante del cubetazo, pisos arriba, al darse cuenta que era una pareja y en un sitio donde normalmente no había gente, se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de interrumpir −¡lo siento! –se disculpo

Así termino el primer intento de confesión de Tsuna, y del día también. Pues cuando estornudo Gokudera lo llevo inmediatamente a la enfermería, importarle un comino cualquier queja de Shaman, lo dejo ahí por el resto del día.

.

Al día siguiente decidió no intentarlo en la escuela. Por eso le pidió verse en otro lugar. Ambos acordaron verse en el parque. Pasaron la tarde juntos, divirtiéndose, hasta que Kyoko le pregunto que le quería decir. En ese momento se puso muy nervioso. Pero antes de poder decir lo realmente importante, Hibird apareció cantando. Los adolescentes lo miraron con curiosidad, poco después Tsuna se dio cuenta de que Hibari debía estar cerca e intento huir del lugar con Kyoko. Pero antes de siquiera decírselo el Perfecto apareció enojado por la interrupción de su siesta. Castigando al chico por ello.

Ahí quedo el nuevo intento de confesión de Tsuna. Hibari no se dio cuenta de ello hasta más tarde.

.

Para la siguiente ocasión le pidió ayuda a sus amigos, pero sin decirles sus verdaderas intenciones, solo les explico que quería hablar a solas con Kyoko para decirle algo muy importante. Ellos aceptaron, gustosos de ayudarlo.

Tsuna llevo a Kyoko a la parte de atrás de la escuela, entre los árboles, donde los chicos podían vigilar y al mismo tiempo no pudieran escuchar. Aun se encontraba nervioso con lo que iba hacer, pero se armó de valor, sacando de Dios sabe donde, para hablar con seriedad, tal que Kyoko se sonrojo al ver a Tsuna de esa forma.

−Kyoko, lo que te quiero decir es que… −su confesión termino ante la repentina llegada de Hibari, quien había saltado desde la azotea, donde vio a la pareja, al haber adivinado las intenciones del castaño interfirio.

Hasta que se dio cuenta las intenciones del castaño, no había considerado necesario hacer algo para que la situación entre ellos fuera aclarada, pero al parecer debía hacer algo para que entraba bien a esa cabeza castaña que le pertenecía.

El ruido causado ante la repentina aparición del moreno atrajo la atención de los guardianes, y cualquier curioso. Logrando que varios estudiantes fueran al lugar para enterarse lo que pasaba.

−¡Hibari-san! –grito Tsuna cuando este se acerco para cargarlo como saco de papas

Kyoya ignoró el grito del menor para prestarle atención a Kyoko por unos instantes y después pasar su mirada a la pequeña multitud reunida. Este parecía el mejor momento para que todos entendieran lo que pasaba y nadie interviniera. Con ello podría dejar de preocuparse por detalles sin importancia.

−Tsunayoshi Sawada es mío –declaro logrando que todos quedaran mudos de la impresión, más de uno termino con la quijada en el suelo y Gokudera… bueno el pobre termino desmayado. Mientras Tsuna termino completamente rojo. No podía pasarle eso a él, peor aún, frente a Kyoko-chan.

¡Kyoko-chan! recordó de pronto, intento decir algo para aclarar la situación, pero Hibari se lo llevo sin darle la oportunidad de pronunciar palabra.

A pesar de las protestas y sus intentos fallidos de escapar Hibari llevo a Tsuna a la Sala de Recepción, donde nadie se atrevería a molestarlos. El moreno soltó al castaño sobre uno de los sofás sin la menor delicadeza. Dejándolo ahí temblando de miedo, pensando en las cosas que le había hecho su guardián, y temiendo de lo que pudiera hacerle ahora. Pero la Nube lo ignoro. Sin prestarle una segunda mirada se sentó en su escritorio para seguir con el trabajo pendiente.

−¿Por qué? −preguntó con un susurro lleno de temor, pero los minutos pasaron sin tener una reacción del mayor, el timbre que anunciaba la reanudación de las clases se escucho, pero aún así la actitud indiferente del moreno no cambio −¿¡porque hiciste eso?! −grito desesperado por entender

Sin obtener una respuesta y con lágrimas en los ojos se alejo sintiéndose más confundido que nunca. No regreso a clases el resto del día.

Todos creyendo saber con quien y donde se encontraba.

Al terminar las clases, Tsuna se había tranquilizado. Ahora se encontraba decidido ha aclarar lo acontecido. Principalmente con Kyoko, siendo ella la primera a quien fue a buscar, incluso cuando al recorrer los pasillos había murmullos y dedos señalandolo, estaba decidido a hablar con ella primero.

La termino encontrando en el patio, caminando hacia la salida, acompañada con Hana y Chrome.

−Kyoko-chan −la llamo, atrayendo la atención, no solo de ella, sino también de varios curiosos.

−Quiero explicarte...

−No es necesario Tsuna-kun, ya se lo que querías decirme −le sonrió dulcemente, pero en sus ojos podía ver la tristeza que sentía, sin darle tiempo de decir más se fue. Chrone la siguió poco después tras despedirse con una reverencia.

−Kyoko... −intento llamarla una vez más, pero Hana se lo impidió.

−Déjala, ya has hecho suficiente

Hasta ese momento Tsuna se dio cuenta, de que realmente creían que tenía alguna relación con Hibari. Se quedo shoqueado, tan impresionado como para reaccionar, viendo a las chicas alejarse. Viendo como Hana y Chrone daban su apoyo a Kyoko, situandose a ambos lados de la castaña.

−Décimo −lo llamo Gokudera, al girar se encontró con la Lluvia y la Tormenta, Yamamoto le entrego su mochila y la cual había olvidado completamente por todo lo acontecido

−Chicos sobre...

−No tiene que explicarnos nada, nosotros... -empezó el peliplata, pero algo inseguro de como actuar

−Bueno realmente nos sorprende, pero apoyaremos su relación

−¡Exactamente Décimo! -aunque no aún se veía algo incomodo, pero totalmente dispuesto a ser de ayuda a su querido Jefe, incluso ante tan singular elección de pareja

Dicho eso, los guardianes creyeron estar haciendo lo mejor mostrandole su apoyo y compresión. Se despidieron dejando al castaño solo. Tal vez, ellos mismos se encontraban demasiado sorprendidos como para notar que había algo mal con su amigo. Quien en realidad se sentía perdido como nunca se había sentido antes.

* * *

Hi! Si lo se, me tarde mucho en actualizar, y lo siento mucho. Pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo. Espero no tardar mucho en actulizar los fanfics.

Les agradeszco mucho los review que me han dejado y perdonen nuevamente el no haber contestado.

A partir de aqui, definitivamente la historia empieza a cambiar en comparacion al futuro que vio Hibari. Ademas que la drama empieza realmente.

Espero les guste el capitulo y me dejen algun review.

Antes de irme un poco de auto publicidad. Pasen a leer Encontrandose, es un oneshot 1827, AU y Omegaverse. Ahora estoy trabajando en una especie de continuacion, centrandome ahora en el 8069.

Nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Desde el momento en que Kyoya hizo tal declaración la noticia del noviazgo corrió por toda la escuela. Antes de terminar la hora del recreo la escuela entera sabía lo ocurrido. Aunque quienes no se encontraron presentes en el momento se mostraban escépticos por ello. Pero con tantos testigos presenciales de la confesión de Hibari, bueno lo más cercano a ello por parte del Presidente del Comité Disciplinario. Además nadie se atreviera a crear un rumor tan extraño sobre el Prefecto. También se debía considerar que después de la partida de la extraña pareja, nadie los volvió a ver. Poco después corrió el rumor de la ocasión que Hibari había aparecido para ayudar a Dame-Tsuna. Con toda esta "evidencia", poco se podía decir en su contra y para el final del día pocos seguían si creer en los rumores.

Se provocó tal conmoción ante la noticia que el Club de Periodismo decidió hacer un reportaje especial sobre ello. Entrevistando a los alumnos pidiendo su opinión o reacciones sobre el asunto, principalmente a los amigos y personas cercanas de los involucrados. Aunque lo que más les interesaba es saber cómo se formó la pareja, nadie tenía el valor para inmiscuirse demasiado en la vida de Hibari.

.

Kyoko con una mirada llena de tristeza regreso al salón de clases, donde Hana la esperaba. Le había contado la intensión de Tsuna de decirle algo importante, pero que por alguna razón no había logrado hacerlo. Ambas habían llegado a la conclusión que el chico intentaba confesarse y en esta ocasión debía darle una respuesta, corresponder los sentimientos de Sawada, y comenzar una relación.

Kyoko se había encontrado emocionada ante la perspectiva y Hana la apoyaba completamente.

Pero lo que ocurrió realmente fue completamente diferente.

Tan pronto como apareció Hibari, Tsuna se olvidó de ella y centro su atención solo a él. Sonrojándose ante sus palabras y acciones.

Ahora entendía lo que realmente quería decirle. Quería decirle sobre su relación con el Perfecto, supuso, porque conocía sus sentimientos. A medio camino Hana la encontró y tan pronto vio a la pelinegra, la castaña rompió a llorar entre sus brazos. De esa forma terminaba su primer amor.

A lo lejos uno de los miembros del Club de Periodismo se limitó a tomar una foto del abrazo entre las chicas, que al final no fue publicada en el especial.

.

Después de la declaración de Hibari, Gokudera se desmayó. Tras la partida de la ahora pareja, Yamamoto llevó al peliplata a la enfermería. Donde Shaman los recibió emocionado esperando a una estudiante, pero esta desapareció al darse cuenta que se trataba de los chicos. Aburrido les indico una cama vacía. Solo por curiosidad le pregunto si el desmayo de su alumno se debía a la presencia de su hermana.

Tras acomodar a su amigo en la cama, el beisbolista le conto lo ocurrido minutos antes.

Shaman se sorprendió por lo dicho, incluso se dio un pellizco por si acaso se encontraba en un sueño para después salir murmurando algo sobre raros que no saben apreciar la belleza femenina.

Al quedar solos el pelinegro se dejó caer en una silla cercana. Lo acontecido es algo que nunca se habría imaginado. Como todos había creído que la intención de todo el asunto de hablar a solas con Kyoko se trataba de una confesión. Pero ahora lo dudaba.

Suspiro cansado.

Ahora la pregunta es cómo actuar. Nunca se hubiera imaginado una relación de ellos. Nunca había visto alguna clase de insidió, aunque debía admitir que si pensaba en lo que vio en el futuro. El Cielo confiando en la Nube para ayudar en su única oportunidad para cambiar el futuro. Además, en la forma de actuar de la Nube en aquel accidente con la bazuka... Debía admitir que ahí si había algo.

Tal vez... ese accidente les enseño algo y decidieron actuar en consecuencia.

Además, por muy bien amigo que fuera de Tsuna no debía intervenir en una decisión tan personal. Ambos son lo suficientemente grandes para saber tomar esta clase de decisiones. Fuera la que fuera la razón por la cual ellos decidieron esto debían apoyar a Tsuna en todo momento.

Así se lo hizo saber a su compañero cuando despertó.

En el momento que Gokudera recordó lo ocurrido antes de perder la conciencia, intento ir en busca de la pareja para rescatar a su querido Décimo, de la treta que la Nube debía tenerlo. Se encontraba seguro que nada bueno podría ser la razón por la cual ellos estuvieran juntos. Pero el pelinegro lo detuvo. Lo obligo a escucharlo y aceptar que no podían intervenir. Uno de sus deberes como Guardines era siempre apoyar al Cielo y siempre estar a su lado.

Sin embargo, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que si el Prefecto hacia sufrir a su amigo no les importaría que llamaran a Hibari el Guardián más fuerte. Lo castigarían por lastimarlo.

Los del Club de Periodismo lograron encontrarlos cuando terminaron las clases y salieron de la enfermería.

-Nosotros los apoyaremos –contesto Yamamoto cuando le preguntaron su opinión, aunque Gokudera asintió aseverando esa respuesta, tenía una mueca que mostraba lo contrario.

.

Enma fue mudo testigo de lo acontecido. Al igual que todos se sorprendio ante tal revelación. Aún así, no sentía que debía juzgar las acciones de amigo y, al parecer, pareja. Sin dar una opinión de lo ocurrido, no sentía que debía juzgar algo así.

Cuando un miembro del Club de Periodismo le pregunto su opinión, miro pensativo la nada y con voz monótona le dijo.

-No es algo quien nos incuba

El chico de Periodismo, le intento sacar otra frase, pero la llegada de Adelheid hizo que huyera.

-¿Realmente piensas así? -le preguntaron sus amigos cuando estuvieron todos en su casa

-Bueno... no es como si pudiéramos hacer algo para cambiar eso. Tampoco es como si tengamos el derecho a interferir. Además... Tsuna-kun sabrá que hacer si se mete en algún problema

.

-¡EXTREMO!- fue lo que dijo, o grito, Ryohei cuando le preguntaron. Pensado que era raro no sé intento conseguir más del peliblanco.

El Sol siguió con su entrenamiento. No entendía para nada como ese par pudo terminar como pareja y tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo. Pero es algo realmente sorprendente lo ocurrido.

-Bueno es algo entre Boss y Hibari-san... -contesto Chrome tímidamente y rápidamente se marchó no dispuesta seguir hablando con esos chicos.

Aunque no le gustaba ver a Kyoko triste, no sentía que pudiera decir algo sobre la recién formada pareja. Tampoco contaba con la experiencia o referencias necesarias para formarse una verdadera opinión.

El matrimonio entre sus padres fue acordado por sus abuelos. Nadie se había preocupado por ella hasta que conoció a Mukuro. Aunque ahora tenía personas que se preocupan por ella y personas por las cuales ella se preocupa. Cree necesita aprender más para saber del todo lo que es el amor. A pesar de creer sentir algo parecido hacia Mukuro.

.

Por parte de Kyoya fueron a preguntarle a Kurobane.

Quien sinceramente no podía formarse una opinión sobre el asunto. A diferencia de lo que la mayoría creía, realmente no es tan cercano a Hibari. Al menos no tanto para que ellos hablaran de ese tipo de temas. A diferencia del resto, no le sorprendía no saber nada hasta que el propio Hibari lo dijo.

Algo en común entre Tsuna y Kyoya, es que son reservados. Las cosas personales y privadas las dejaban en privado.

Pero si es lo que han decidido, principalmente Kyoya, no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiar las cosas.

Por esa razón solo contesto:

-Esto es solo asunto de Kyo-san, no es algo que debamos intervenir

Nervioso por la posibilidad de meterse en problemas, la chica que fue hablar con él se despidió y se marchó lo más rápido posible.

.

Curiosamente, aunque nadie lo dijo o comento, todos los Guardianes estuvieron de acuerdo que harían pagar a la Nube si llegaba a lastimar su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo trascurrió, los días se volvieron semanas, y los estudiantes dejaron de buscar indicios sobre la relación de Kyoya y Tsuna. Más nadie vio nada, ni siquiera los veían juntos, pero a la larga pensaron que si no habían visto algo que los convirtieran en pareja, quizas tampoco ahora verían algo. Además, a pesar de su curiosidad, no querían hacer algo para enojar al Prefecto.

A pesar de que dejo de ser tema de conversación, nadie olvido que ese par ahora eran pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mes más tarde. Tsuna se encontraba en su cuarto sin ánimos. Aprovechando que es fin de semana, y más importante aún, con Reborn ausente. Decidió pasar el día en su cama.

Se sentía desanimado por cómo iba su relación con Hibari. Claro, si podía llamar a lo que fuera que tuvieran de esa forma.

Durante los primeros días se sentía asustado por lo que podría hacerle. Pero el chico lo ignoraba. No intentaba buscarlo o intentar hacer algo. Se había sentido tan asustado que había intentado pasar desapercibido, pero fue innecesario.

Por un tiempo eso lo tranquilizo. Pero pasando los días y el resto de la escuela seguía creyéndolo pareja de Hibari, lo empezó a entristecer. Principalmente porque Kyoko ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él.

Cada vez que intentaba pasar tiempo con ella, la chica encontraba una excusa para negarse. Aparte de las clases casi no la veía. Saberse ignorado por Kyoko ahora era peor que años atrás.

Entre sus pensamientos pesimistas nació una idea que lo altero y lo hizo sumirse en una peor tristeza e hizo su dolor mayor.

-Tal vez Kyoko-chan será más feliz si no está a mi lado, lejos de la mafia.

* * *

Bueno tarde un poco mas de lo que quería, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Si se que Kyoya esta siendo algo tonto, pero no se preocupen, ya llegará alguien que lo hará que entre en razón... bueno pasará mucho antes de que las cosas se solucionen... ¡pero se van a solucionar!

Bueno déjenme un lindo review.

Nos vemos.


End file.
